


Broken Vows

by margaery27



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Family Issues, Gangsters, Guns, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Period-Typical Sexism, Pregnancy, Sex, Smoking, Violence, Whiskey & Scotch, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaery27/pseuds/margaery27
Summary: She looks at him sadly as she touches his cheek. "Maybe you should have been the one I married."





	Broken Vows

Esme was walking, well most likely running through the streets, which were filled with humid, smoky and dusty air from all the factories around and the rain that stopped not too long ago. She accidentally stepped in a few puddles, which caused her dress to be dirty along the hem. The streets in Small Heath were cleared out, there were only a few drunk men laying on the ground. She walked swiftly towards the shop, with suitcases in both of her hands. When she walked in she didn’t take off her dirty, wet booties and just looked down at the dirty foot prints she left behind. She didn't look around the place, nor greeted Polly who was sat down at the first desk, doing some accounting as always. Polly looked up and stood up from her seat.

“Esme,you are not scheduled to be working today.” Esme just continued through the shop towards Tommy’s office.

“Oi, Es I could at least get a ‘Hey’.” Esme turned to her side where Arthur had his desk. He was smiling for a while, before realizing from her puffy, red face, that there was something going on.

“Not now, Arthur.” She turned back around and went right into Tommy’s office. He was sitting behind his desk, smoking a cigarette and doing some paperwork. There were a lot of problems in the company, with the upcoming threat of Billy Kimber's gang and sadly, a low income from bets. The sudden burst in made him look up.

“Esme.” He calmly stood up. “They haven’t taught you to knock?” He smirked a little and took another puff of the expensive American tobacco, which he precisely rolled up just a while ago.

“Cut it, Tommy. John threw me out, he took in one of his Russian whores. I knew it would happen. But I can’t go back to my family. I’m carryin’ his child, a fookin’ Shelby child, a living target, Tommy. He promised we would move out the city, maybe I should have left on my own.” She was furious so she didn’t care if Pol and Arthur heard her yell or sob. She set down her suitcases and wiped her tears away. Tommy looked up and then back at her. He rubbed his face with his hand and stubbed out his cigarette. He walked towards the door and closed it behind her.

"They don't need to be a part of this."

“Seriously, Tommy?!” Esme was getting frustrated with him because he was as calm as if nothing happened. Her feelings were all over the place. She was mad at the whole Shelby family.

“I am trying to think Esme! How the fuck could we let this go so far?! I thought he just needed to chase and fuck another woman from time to time. “ They both just stood there in silence for a moment. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up again.

“If I knew he would have done this I would have taken you myself, which I should have done anyways. At least you wouldn’t be runnin’ around this bloody city alone, in the pouring rain and with a child in your belly. Also I wouldn't have to deal with your fuckin' family, when they find out they will chase me down for fuck's sake.” He took out his cigarette case and took one out.

She wanted a cigarette herself but she already had way too many before, and she heard it could harm the baby. His comment about her real family had taken her aback, because she didn't even think about them up until this moment. She shook her head, brought her mind back and looked at him as he took out his matches and lit the cigarette, while taking a long puff.

“Don’t you worry Esme, we will take care of you both. I will figure something out, till then you can stay with Arthur, he needs some company to keep his mind occupied.” He set the cigarette down on the ashtray, walked towards her and gave her a genuine look. Esme looked into his eyes, her lashes fluttered as she tried to hold back tears, not wanting to cry again.

“Thanks, Tommy.” They nodded at each other, he took her suitcases for her and they both walked out of his office. He set the suitcases back down in the middle of the shop, lit another cigarette and had a smoke before speaking.

“As you all have probably heard, our good old John kicked Esme out of their home, because he took another into the house. Into a house I specifically gave them so there was enough space for all the kids. Arthur, you will take Esme into your home until I find a solution. You Pol, please take care of this poor girl.“

They all looked frustrated and as they all stood there none of them knew what to do.

“I’ll take ya home Es, don’t ya worry. Fook John.” Arthur went towards Esme and put his arm around her shoulders with a friendly smile. Esme embraced him as well and looked around at Polly who was giving her a sympathetic look. “Thank you Arthur.” He softly nodded, let go of her and went towards the main door.

“Pol, take her to my house, I’m goin’ to have a little chat with John.” Polly nodded at him as he put on his cap and left in a rush. Polly came towards Esme and they both smiled at each other and shared a hug. In the mean time, Tommy went back into his office to finish the paperwork.

“I’ll close the shop early today Thomas”, Polly yelled through the shop as she took her stuff and hid some of the papers from the desks. Esme helped her with some of the cleaning that was necessary, before they both left. Arthurs house was pretty close to the shop so they had to walk for only about five minutes.

“Polly, I don’t know what have I done to make him act this way towards me. I did everything to make him happy Pol, I gave his children all my love.I wanted to give him a child, and he just threw me out. I just couldn't keep up with his bullshit anymore, so I told him I would leave if he didn't tell me the truth. He threw me out himself.” Esme looked down sadly as Polly touched her arm lightly.

“Don’t you worry love, Tommy will take care of it. We will all take care of you. You are too fiery for a weak man to handle you. You will find another who will know your worth.” Esme appreciated that Polly wanted to cheer her up, it was a very painful and difficult situation and she needed the support. When they arrived to Arthur’s house, the maids were already expecting them. They led both women into the back of the house, down the long hall. Esme’s new room was already prepared for her with a big copper tub in the middle and a double bed in the corner. She had her luggage set down in her room for her by one of the servants.

“Thank you very much. Please, do tell the other servants they are dismissed today, as well as you are.” They nodded at each other and the maid left swiftly.

“Look what a pretty room Arthur made them prepare for you.” Polly walked around the room and walked towards the window, pulling the curtains open. She turned back around at Esme who was already sat down on the bed.

“Es, we all love you. Have a nice bath, make some meal for ya and the baby and get a good rest.” Then she went towards her and kissed Esme’s forehead. “I really need to go, Michael wanted to speak with me. Call me if you need anything.” Esme thanked her and started to undress immediately after Polly left the house.

She slipped into the warm water and let the calming sensation overcome her and her mind. Esme rubbed her body with a soap. When the water started to get cold, she climbed out, put on a long, silk and flowy night gown for her already grown belly to fit in. She got into the bed which was prepared for her and sooner or later, she drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------- few months ago -----------------------------------

John was at some woman’s house and Esme was home all alone as always. It was about one in the morning, she was enjoying some of John’s exclusive whiskey and smoking a cigarette after cigarette, while waiting for him to come home, smelling like one of his whores. He couldn't even take the time of the day to lay with her and put a baby in her. She dizzily got up from her kitchen chair and walked into the hall. While putting on her coat, she checked herself in the mirror. Before leaving, she ran back in the kitchen and grabbed the bottle, which was already half empty. Then she locked the door behind her and walked out. She decided to go over to Tommy’s, whom always cheered her up with a game of mariasch. Esme knocked on his door slowly and after a short while he opened the door.

“Esme.. I wasn’t expecting you tonight. Isn’t it your first marriage anniversary today?” He stood between the door and smirked at her, not realizing what’s happening in his brother’s family.

“Actually, it is. But John hasn’t been home again. I thought we could have a game, oh and I brought this exquisite bottle of whiskey, I drank a little on the way but there is still enough for the both of us. I hope I am not botherin' ya.” She smiled up shyly at him with that cheeky smile that always made his heart race. He would never do anything with his brothers’ wife, he was smart enough to keep his distance. Still he thought about how seductive she always looked at him, with her black eyes and wild curls. When he saw her, he always thought how she was the type of woman for him. He moved back and opened the door for her.

“Come in, I can’t sleep anyway, so no you are not bothering. Actually you are never bothering me, since you are such a great mariasch opponent.” He smiled at her widely and closed the door behind her as she walked inside. She slowly bent over while she was taking off her boots and laying them down into the shoe rack. Esme couldn't have not noticed the way he was checking out her body at that very moment.There was a lot of tension in the room and it made her wonder if he was drunk, or if it actually meant something. He helped her out of her coat and hung it in the small hall. Then without any words, he led her into his living room, which she lately visited very often.

“Please, take a seat wherever you want. Shall I make you some tea, or a toddy?” She sat down on his sofa and shook her head “No”.

“I have this whiskey, it will make the game more fun.” Esme nodded at him with a smirk. She leaned into the sofa, to be seated more comfortably, and looked up at him as he was carrying two whiskey glasses and setting them down on the coffee table in front of them while sitting opposite to her. He took out the cards from his pocket and laid the packet on the table in the middle. Then he poured both of them a drink and raised his glass.

“What should we drink to Esme?” She took her glass and thought for a while.

“To broken vows?” She looked him straight into the eye. Tommy thoughtfully looked into the brown eyes staring at him, nodded at her and raised the glass a little higher. “To broken vows.” They played for about an hour until they finished the whole bottle.

“So Esme, since you are spending tonight with me, my precious brother is probably whoring again, am I right?” He looked her, a little drunk already and stood up to get himself a cigarette. He took a puff as he studied her reaction. “Well, I am not sure what should I do about it.” She moved on the sofa closer towards where he was standing so he would hear better.

“He keeps bringing some blonde bitch into our house, I hate it, even more with the kids runnin' around, ya know Tommy. What are they supposed to think? That I'm just their nanny? If I tell him that I will leave he just shrugs it off but when it comes to it, he is glad that he doesn't have to take care of the children all alone.” Esme sighed since the alcohol brought out every emotion that was hidden deep inside of her. Tommy stubbed the cigarette out and sat next to her.

“How can I make you happy Esme? It is my fault you are in this family, after all. Do you want me to take you to the stables sometime? I'm sure you must miss the feeling of riding horseback.” He immediately saw the sparks light up in her eyes.

“Tommy, you would do that for me?” She looked into his eyes happily. He nodded at her and thought about something while staring in those beautiful eyes of hers. “We could go tomorrow if you are free." He smiled at her and looked at her beautiful black curls. He wanted to stroke them badly, run his fingers through them.

“This is so exciting Tommy. I keep telling John I would like to go riding but he says it brings out my gypsy side, which he hates.” She looked down sadly and then at Tommy.

“Do ya think I'm not good enough for him, Tommy? Because I'm a gypsy and not like all of you? No, no forget it, Tommy, it's the alcohol speaking for me. I apologize.” Her question took him by surprise. He always thought of her as a confident and fierce woman, which she was, but the part of her was destroyed by John's whoring trips and orgies, which she hopefully didn't know about.

“You are beautiful Esme, don't you worry.” He spoke fluent Romani and spoke very slowly, and softly. It took her by surprise at which she just replied. “I didn't know you could still speak our language, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled at her and shrugged. “I guess you didn't know a lot of things then. Would you like to read my cards, Esme?"

She nodded at him happily because of all the excitement. He handed her the pack and she mixed them with her hands. It seemed to fascinate him as her fingers moved quickly through the cards. She pushed the glasses to the edge of the coffee table and laid the cards down. Esme looked at them, thought deeply for a while but got distracted by him staring at her. "Stop it, Tommy. I need to concentrate. 

He kept staring and with that they looked deeply into each others' eyes and both of them leaned in. Their lips connected softly and he finally felt those alluring lips on his. She ran her hand through his hair and he put his hand on her waist and neck and kept kissing her. Then he trailed his tongue along her lip, which she happily let inside of her mouth. They began making out passionately,while they both touched each other's cheeks.

Suddenly she pushed him away, back into reality.

“As much as I want this Tommy, I can't let this go any further, I am sorry.” She quickly got up, looked back at the cards and left his house with a quiet click of the door.

He was cursing himself for what he did. He couldn't afford any more family drama, not with all of the current threats. Tommy sat back into his sofa and sighed heavily. He wiped his forehead, then reached into the dark, polished wooden cabinet next to his sofa. In the lowest drawer he had his pipe and a little dose of opium. He didn't smoke it too often anymore, but this was the perfect moment to do so. He stuffed the small pipe, took a puff and leaned even deeper into the sofa as he felt the soothing sensation fill his body.

As she walked back home she thought about the Lovers card which was 'pointing' right at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter! I sure hope to improve my writing, as well as depict the characters as best as I can. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, so if you have any ideas what should I change about my writing, please make sure to leave a comment :)


End file.
